parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments
(Marie swims under the castle wall. She tiptoes to the garden. Meanwhile, Sawyer is walking in the grand hall, and Marie sneaks into the castle. A black panther with a dark gray muzzle, yellow eyes, a pink nose, and a pair of three whiskers, wearing a brown suit passes by her. His name is Bagheera. Now she is walking past three Dalmatian puppies. One of them is a slender Dalmatian puppy with black ears, wearing a green tuxedo jacket, a lime green shirt, and a light green bowtie. His name is Lucky. The second Dalmatian puppy is a fat one wearing a blue tuxedo jacket, a purple shirt, and a light blue bowtie. His name is Rolly. And the last one is a female Dalmatian puppy wearing an orange dress and light pink bloomers. Her name is Cadpig. Marie bumps into her, and she looks at Marie.) *Cadpig/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: Whoa! Oh, Your Highness. *Marie/Melody: (laughs nervously) My fault. I gotta go; can't go to the party without a dress! (The two Dalmatian puppy boys look at Cadpig.) *Cadpig/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: If you ask me, she's a little strange. *Lucky/Skinny Boy in Green Suit: (coldly) I heard she actually talks to forest creatures. (He laughs, and Cadpig and Rolly join him as they are bullying Marie. She is embarrassed and walks to her bedroom. She is picking out a white pair of frilly, white pantalettes and a matching camisole with a green bow on the chest along with a pink ball gown with short, puffy sleeves.) (Outside, Sawyer is looking sadly up at the sunset sky, and Dodger is playing in the water.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I miss you, daddy; I wish you could be here with us. (She hikes up her dress skirt, steps into the sea, and inhales the sea air deeply. And then, she hears a voice. It's Marie, and she is in her white pantalettes and camisole.) *Marie/Melody: Mother? What are you doing? *Sawyer/Ariel: Uh, nothing. I'll be right up. (Bugs descends from the mirror in a magenta sash while Marie is putting on her gown and turquoise bead necklace. Then she hastily ties the sash around her waist in a bow with Bugs still trapped in it.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (from behind the door) Marie? (She opens up the door. She loses her hat and smiles to see Marie all dressed up and wearing a gold tiara.) *Marie/Melody: I'm Ready! (The tiara falls off her head) *Sawyer/Ariel: Here, let me help. (She sits Marie down in her chair and brushes her fur.) (Danny appears in her room. He is now wearing a yellow jacket over his white shirt, a red bow tie, green pants, and a matching hat.) *Danny/Eric: So, we're having a bad fur day. Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs. *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes. *Danny/Eric: Right, two minutes. Now, where have I heard that before? *Marie/Melody: Mama, put down the brush. It's hopeless. (Once Sawyer is finished brushing Marie's fur, she sets the tiara back on Marie's head just at about the right angle.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, you look beautiful! *Marie/Melody: Do I have to do this? Everyone thinks I'm weird. *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, honey, everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I'' did. I was a regular fish out of water. *Marie/Melody: You?! No way! I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself! *Sawyer/Ariel: Marie, this just isn't about the party. Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything. *Marie/Melody: Well, Okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. *Sawyer/Ariel: Now don's freak out about what I dream about. *Marie/Melody: More than anything in the world! (''The doors open up.) *Danny/Eric: How's it coming? Oh, Marie! Is that you? You look beautiful! (She walks out of her bedroom.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (laughs) He's right. Now we'll talk later. Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts